The invention relates to a lightweight construction element that is especially suitable for constructing shower cabinets, sanitary partitions, and similar walls for bathrooms, etc. The construction element comprises a plastic foam core with at least one external fiber-reinforced mortar layer and a wall area that is reinforced with at least one wall component of more rigid material for the attachment of installation components that project out from the outer surface on the operational, working side of the lightweight construction element.
Such a lightweight construction element is known from a construction-element kit for round shower cabinets, as described in DE 41 00 737 C1. This reference states that the foam material used in this element is not strong enough to have installation components, which are under pressure or tension (faucets, handgrips, etc.), directly connected to it. It is therefore recommended to cut parts of this wall material out at these locations, and to adhere wall components of stronger material, e.g., lightweight concrete, to which one may then attach the installation devices.